


【星昴】许我热恋以宿敌

by Amber1122



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 好像所有故事都发生在夏天，黏糊糊的、没完没了的夏天。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *这个是写来给今年樱冢祭的，这段时间着实忙，希望到时候能写完。

01.

好像所有故事都发生在夏天，黏糊糊的、没完没了的夏天。

东京的夏天尤甚。这里不像京都，京都虽然更加燥热，但热中通常是宁静的，而东京总是太过吵闹。到处充斥着着甜腻的粉红泡泡和少女吵吵闹闹的恋爱。

他不嗜甜，也不是少女。

他与夏天似乎无缘。

他总记得京都的夏天是什么模样的，是岚山的夏柑橘、是软糯滑润的和果子、是夏日祭的烟火……

是坐在本家长廊的北都切好的冰镇西瓜。

旧人旧事尚还停留在脑海里，却像是被强制加了一层滤镜一样，变得久远而不可碰触。

他生性不喜喧闹，当然也并不怎么喜欢东京的夏天，以前因为家族工作的关系，他经常会与深陷于各种各样麻烦的国中女生相处，他虽不讨厌她们，却也难免偶尔会觉得难以应付。

有时候不免让人感叹：总是那么有精力啊，国中生们，尤其是对于谈恋爱这种事。

甚至就如同他的天龙同伴们，此时正围坐在一起讨论夏日恋情这种与世界末日毫无关系的话题。

天龙的孩子们年龄普遍偏小，神威更是还国中在读，日常集会也被他们搞得像是国中生下学后的社团活动。

空汰就趁着此时的闲散时光，开始散布他的理论。

说到有洙川空汰这个人，显而易见的，他是个精力过于充沛的男孩儿，这并不仅仅表现在与岚小姐的日常相处中，也同样表现在他茶余饭后的高谈阔论中。

“夏天是个甜蜜的季节，适合谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，对吧姐姐？”

他的姐姐没有理他，倒是猫依和神威这些年纪小的，被他唬愣愣的。

情窦尚未初开，就被灌输了这些奇怪的理论，着实不怎么值得推崇。

昴流微微吐了口气，却没有说什么。这里的空调似乎不怎么强力，他感觉有些挥之不去的热度贴着皮肤浮上来，连带着呼吸都有些不太畅快。

神威原本是在敞开的桌子上写作业，听到空汰兴致勃勃地布道，便抬起了头，一双紫眼睛眨呀眨地，怕是刚才给他讲的功课又扔到东京湾去了。

对于神威，昴流多少有些惊讶，这个孩子似乎对于学习很不拿手。他自己已经退学很久了，也没有这般不擅长学习。经常随便扫一眼这孩子的作业本，就发现错得不止一处两处。

此时，神威和猫依加入讨论，孩子们的话题正式从世纪大战变成了夏日恋情。

空汰围着岚小姐转，一时间，空气里充满了粉红泡泡。

眼见着今天已经不可能再谈论正事了，他不喜欢群聚，也不太擅长这么热烈的讨论，本来是想要离开，但是……这些孩子们似乎很黏着他。大概是他不像另外两位大人一样年长吧，年龄代沟看起来没有那么深。于是也只好留下来，被迫旁听少年人们粉红会议。

——适合谈恋爱的季节吗？

他好像错过了少年人的悸动期，在学校的时间很少也没有经历过什么学年恋情。

他的人生相对来说有些简单。

他推开窗，靠在阳台上。点起一根烟，目光递到窗外，有树叶透过日头洒下的光，在地面晕出一片氤氲的影。

夏天实在太热了，连带着人的思维都粘稠起来。

这个时候要是来场黏糊糊的恋爱，就连拥抱也会让人觉得烦躁吧。

不知何时，一群小鬼叽叽喳喳地玩起了真心话大冒险。

神威不幸抽到真心话，问题是你喜欢的人，但是他的答案里提到了一个名字，让原本粉红气息浓重的氛围瞬间凝重起来，孩子们一时有些无措。

他们求助似的望向他。

猫依的眼睛很大，眨起来跟洋娃娃似的，“昴流先生谈过恋爱吗？”

头上正在长蘑菇的神威也转过来，似乎在期待他的回答。

神威的眼睛是像紫水晶一样的颜色，看起来总是水汪汪的。被神威和猫依一起盯着，就像被狗狗和猫咪一起盯着一样，饶是昴流也有些招架不住。

他摇了摇头。

“那昴流先生有喜欢的人吗？”

喜欢的人吗——

他的青春期来得缓慢又迟钝，等他意识到的时候，人和物都已经有许多不同。

他不再犹豫。

他听到自己的声音说，“有的。”

是夏天让人脑子不清醒也说不定。

“咦？竟然有哦……”

小鬼们都很惊讶。

“我以为昴流先生对谁都一样。”

“因为昴流先生看起来就是那样的人啊……”

“哪样的人啦？”

“就是对谁都一样啊！”

“但是，昴流对谁都很好呀？”

“是啊，昴流先生是个很温柔的人啊！”

“对谁都好其实就是对谁都一样，没有人是特殊的。”

“我是只对姐姐好的，我会为姐姐献出生命哦！”

岚一向冷漠的脸上也有些松动。被坚定选择的人总是不同的。

“是我们认识的人吗？”猫依这么问，所有人又重新把视线转过来。

所以说，国中生都很麻烦。

他没有再回答，也没有继续听小鬼们叽叽喳喳的讨论。他一个人走了出去，外面热浪一层一层席卷而来，贴着皮肤钻进毛孔里。

是夏天到了。

有人从后面跟上来，以他的灵力真的很难忽视这样拙劣的跟踪尾随。

他回头。原来是神威。

他停在就近的树荫里，目光放在脚下的泥土上，那里有从他指尖散落下来的点点烟灰，似乎那是什么很值得凝视的东西一样吸引着他的视线。

男孩终于追上来，气喘吁吁地靠在就近的树干上，半晌才平复了呼吸，问道：“昴流先生喜欢的人……是那个人？地龙的那个——”

昴流猛地抬头看向他，神威便立时闭嘴不敢再说。

那个名字，心照不宣地、禁忌一般地，堪堪停在嘴边。

有凌厉刺耳的蝉鸣从高处传来，闹得人心下越发浮躁。

他一直在寻找那个人，九年了，从未寻得半点踪迹。

家族、奶奶、责任、牵绊。

甚至于姐姐。

所有的东西，他都未曾再看过一眼。

那个人现在在哪里，在做些什么呢？

他与他，与她们、他们，其实并无不同，执念太过，到头来终究是伤人伤己。

“神威，”他安抚般拍了拍被吓到的孩子，“小的时候，有一次因为修行我要与北都分开。我很想念她，我不想去的，我并不想与北都分开，但是我却没有跟奶奶说，你知道为什么吗？”

拥有紫水晶一样清澈眼睛的孩子想了想，仰了头看他，“是因为昴流为了家族责任，不想让奶奶失望吗？”

昴流摇了摇头，“北都是很重要的人，但是修行也必须要去，我们一定会分开，既然结果是注定的，”绿色眼睛里一片深邃，“既然如此……”

他没有继续说下去，神威却似懂非懂地点了点头。

我喜欢的那个人并不喜欢我。

他认为我连被杀死的价值都没有。

既然如此……

蝉鸣焦躁，他把自己更深地放进树叶的阴影里。

疯狂滋长的欲念就像盛夏的烈阳一样灼人。

原来夏天真的到了。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 垂死病中惊坐起，11月要到了！而我还没有写完它(￣◇￣;)

02.

在新宿的咖啡店遇到樱冢护是意料之外。  
毕竟以他寻找他的难度来说，如故人般在街边甜品店偶遇实在不是一件寻常事。  
或许对于末日来说，原也就没有寻常可言。这是一家还未被世纪末的阴云所笼罩的店铺，结界的破坏尚未蔓延到这个街区。

那个人会因为喜欢这里的点心，而放过这家店吗？  
他有些混乱地想：那个人是依靠什么样的愿望而做事的呢？趣味——抑或只是单纯的心血来潮吗？

那个人坐在靠近吧台的位置，面前的桌子上放着一杯还没动过的草莓雷欧，而桌子的对面……是一位妆容精致的女士。  
女人的胳膊抵在桌面上，隔着桌子贴近星史郎，她饱满的胸部几乎全部压在桌沿上，他们在谈论些什么。  
昴流皱眉。  
他绕开面前的桌椅，朝他们走了过去。

他感受到手背上的标记泛起一层奇妙的热度，或许是夏日高温下的错觉也说不定，因为男人似乎并没有注意到他。  
那个人看起来毫无反常，就像他未出现之前那样，从容并且优雅。

女人的手在靠近男人眼睛的地方停下来，怜惜地叹气，“这是怎么了？”她隔着空气做了个爱抚的动作，似乎是在描摹那只已经没有了焦距的眼睛的形状，“有谁能伤害到你吗？”  
“出了点意外，”男人顺着对方的动作抚摸那只眼，他停顿下来，似乎是在回忆很久以前的事，“我曾经跟一位可爱的小朋友玩过一个有趣的游戏……”  
“意外吗？”女人似乎并不相信，她打趣道，“我还以为你是那种不会允许意外出现的类型呢。”  
“我看起来是那么无趣的人吗？”男人耸肩，故意做出一个伤脑筋的表情。  
“樱冢护，”女人似乎被逗笑了，捂着嘴笑起来，“没有人能够伤害你，除非经过你的允许。”  
男人对这句话不置可否，他只是露出一个惯常的笑容，就像他一直会伪装的那样，“猎人要决定如何享用猎物是他的自由。”

侍者朝这边走过来，托盘上是一杯冰牛奶，樱冢护接过那杯乳白色的饮品。  
昴流远远地看过去，隔着玻璃的倒影，发现樱冢护同样在看他，那种神情似乎并未惊讶他为什么会出现在这里。  
早该知道的，樱冢护发现他漏网的猎物通常并不仅仅依靠眼睛。

“让这样一位美丽的夫人离开真是非常失礼，但是……”牛奶在樱冢护手上换了个方向，樱冢护并没有再看向这边，“你再不离开的话，那边那位小朋友看起来会不太开心哦。”  
夫人咯咯笑起来，她掩嘴偏头，也看到了昴流，“是个好漂亮的孩子呢，你的朋友吗？”  
樱冢护顺着夫人的视线再次看过来，缺失了一半的琥珀色直接看进青年深邃的绿瞳里，“我想我们很难算作朋友吧。”

他们之间的关系，确实很难三言两语讲清楚。

女人有一双东亚人常见的墨色瞳仁，她凝视着面前的青年，青年也转过来看她。四目相对。  
昴流深吸了一口气，这个人的眼睛里几乎没有焦距，死亡的气息笼罩着她，浓重的妆容也抵挡不了的枯死气从那双毫无波澜的墨瞳里透出来。

昴流还没有从这种将死之气中回过神来，便感觉手背一阵凉意，再凝神，便见那个女人早已经离开。  
樱冢护把那杯牛奶递过来，冰凉的杯身擦到皮肤，倒是夏日难得的清凉。  
他接过牛奶，恍惚想起他们曾朝夕相处的那一年，他也经常喝牛奶。那时候他还在长身体，但现在他已经长大了，不是曾经的小孩子了。

他们离得这么近，男人收回手时胳膊上的绒毛磨蹭在他脸上，带起一阵细碎的麻痒。  
昴流这才意识到，那位女士真的只是跟樱冢护简短地会面而已，他们面前的桌子上甚至没有属于她的那杯饮料。

“她要死了……”青年喃喃地低语，似乎不是对樱冢护，而仅仅是自言自语。  
“很显然，我们都知道。”男人叹了口气，安抚般拍了拍他的肩膀，“你总是这样，对别人的事情过分关心，所以北都才很担心你。”

像是被这句话所触动一般，青年突然跳了起来，“我跟以前不一样了！”  
似乎终于从恍惚中清醒过来，意识到眼前这个人是谁。

知道自己会来提前点单的牛奶也好，故作温情的好好先生姿态也好，都不过是过去幻影罢了。  
他在他眼里，从以前到现在，都还是原来那个不堪一击的少主。  
甚至不配他亲自动手来杀死他。

“昴流君是个善良的人，这一点一直没有变呢！”

不要再说了……  
阴阳师只觉得痛苦。

被折断手腕的时候都不曾这般痛过。  
心口的地方被锐器穿过，就像是腐烂的水果，被切开的瞬间便流出脓汁来。  
他一直抱持着的欲念，如同梦魇一般侵蚀着他。

啪——  
清脆的玻璃碎裂声。

身体在意识之前行动，他把那杯来自樱冢护故作姿态的牛奶摔在了地上，似乎这样才能阻止对方想要继续说出来的话语。

一时间，玻璃碎片溅地满地都是，牛奶更是撒了一地。  
侍者闻声赶来，他带着歉意蹲下来一起收拾，却在手指碰到玻璃碎片之前就被握住了。

“昴流君，这样会弄伤你的手。”

他被拉扯着站起来，眉目紧缩。  
他已经很生气了。他讨厌樱冢护这种无所谓的态度，就好像他永远无法让他为自己而改变；就好像他之于他，与这世间所有的人兽草木，并无不同。

他甩开了樱冢护的手，愤怒地盯着他。

感受到阴阳师的怒气，樱冢护退后一步，微微抬手捏了个术的起手式，还不忘很好心地提醒：“昴流君不张开结界吗？在这里打斗会影响到别人哦……”

没有吟唱咒语也没有掏出符纸，阴阳师只是看着他，像一只受伤的小兽。

两个人无声地对峙。

周围渐渐围起了好奇看热闹的人。  
樱冢护叹了口气，朝他倔强的猎物伸出手，“来。”  
阴阳师的手被樱冢护拉起，青年的手比他的小一圈，他可以完全包裹住他。

霎时间，樱花落，幻术起。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最近好忙，进入贤者状态都莫有写肉的激情了，工作掏空了我QAQ  
> *我有一个特别想写的赤鸡又色情的play，预计下章就会出现(///▽///)


	3. Chapter 3

03.

幻术里的新宿街头飘满了樱花，像极了他梦中的那场樱吹雪。

幻术散去的时候，他们停在一处高级公寓的入口处，工作日的时间几乎无人出入这里。  
樱冢护牵着他朝高层电梯走去，他们搭楼梯一路上到最高的楼层，电梯半路进来一位留着短发的女孩，饶有兴致地来回打量着他们。  
他有一种奇妙的感觉，他似乎正在接近樱冢护，比任何时候都要接近。

这处公寓与他住的那处不同，皇家给少主租的也是高级公寓，但却并没有刻意避开闹市，现在他们所在的这里却是十分安静，他是从幻境中来自然辨不清来时的路，但可以确定这里已经不在东京市中了。  
这层的走廊及宽敞，四周也只有寥寥几扇门，由此可以猜测出门后面的空间有多大。

樱冢护似乎并没有使用钥匙，他只是把手搭在金色的门把上，然后轻轻往里推了一下。

黑与白的极简线条，搭配后现代主义的奇幻，墙上放着几张色彩和线条奇怪组合在一起的主题画。但又十分不搭调的是，客厅的沙发上放着一排造型各异的企鹅抱枕。  
昴流站在门口，他似乎明白这里是什么地方，但又仿佛做梦一般，“这里……”  
“我住的地方。”男人终于放开他，简短地解释了一下。

樱冢护是会把猎物带回自己家的吗？  
他站在门口，一动不动。

男人自顾自地换了拖鞋，又顺手脱下外套挂在衣架上，看起来是在这里住了很久，动作娴熟自然。  
等他做好这些，再回头，发现他的小猎物竟然还站在门外发呆。男人想了想，似乎了然，他重新来到玄关，在鞋架前蹲下来，从里面拎出一双拖鞋——竟然还是粉色的——放在青年面前。  
阴阳师脱下自己的鞋子，把脚塞进那双居家拖鞋里，有些大却柔软舒适，应该是樱冢护自己的尺码。

皇家所浸淫出的礼仪和规矩简直是刻在他的骨子里，所以此时尽管大脑几乎处于当机状态，他还是像任何受过良好教养的孩子那样，规矩地坐在沙发客厅上，像真的是来作客一般，等待主人家的招呼。

有什么东西堵在喉咙里，有将要爆发出的东西在灵魂深处嘶鸣。

男人已经去冰箱里取出冰冻好的西瓜，西瓜切了两半，瓤红皮绿，上面还冒着冰箱里带出来的冷气。  
樱冢护甚至还递给他一把勺子。

他没有接。  
他受过了这种故作熟稔的冷漠。

不该是这样的。

“你……”他吸了一口气，似乎这样就能积蓄起勇气，“为什么要带我回来？”  
“这不是你希望的吗？”男人像是听到什么笑话一样，“你那个时候，那种表情……”他没有继续说下去，似乎在等这个年轻人的解释。  
昴流感觉更烦躁了，一定是这间屋子里的空调坏了的关系，他甚至感觉比在烈日下行走都要热。  
樱冢护眯着眼睛看他，没有等来这个孩子的回应，他叹了口气，似乎还带着几不可闻地怜惜，“你今天，是来阻止我杀死那个女人的吗？”  
“那个女人？”阴阳师重复了一下这几个音节，才后知后觉想起下午见到的那个女人，他摇了摇头，“不是的……”  
就算樱冢护不动手，那个女人也要死了。  
况且，他根本不在意那些事，时至今日，他在意的也就只有……

他抬起头，樱冢护并没有在看他。  
男人单手搭在沙发上——他的手里夹着一根未点燃的mild seven——视线落在遥远的窗外，那里一片黑暗，就连一点星子也没有。

时间在沉默中流逝，似乎也消磨尽了樱冢护的耐心。  
男人站起来，垂下视线看了他一样，“你累了，你可以在这里睡一晚上，明天再离开。”他已经够尽责了，这已经远远偏离了他回来东京的目的，他并不准备继续在这里浪费时间。  
但是，阴阳师拦住了他，再一次地。  
樱冢护第一次感觉到这个孩子的倔强，他以前也知道他执着，但是像这样，还是第一次，“昴流君，如果你要打架，就张开你的结界；如果你不想……”他要挣脱束缚并不是一件难事，但他只是站在那里，对他的猎物似乎很有耐心，“放心吧，你的天龙同伴们不会知道你曾来过这里。”

阴阳师的眉头紧锁，他越发感觉烦躁。  
这个男人总是这样，一副掌握一切的样子，就好像永远没有人能影响到他，就连他一直温柔的假面都不能被触破。

他改变不了这个人。  
这个人永远无法被改变。  
巨大的痛苦席卷了他，他再次被迫在认清，心底滋生的欲念如同腐烂的脓汁，越发不能控制。

“昴流君，今天下午的时候，你也没有张开结界……”男人抚摸着他的手背，那里的标记闪动着微微的光，“你不能什么都不做还不让我离开……”

“那你就做点什么啊？！”  
他再也忍不住，他不知道什么时候站了起来，一脸怒气，那把应该用来挖西瓜的小勺也被他弄掉到地上，在夏夜的静谧里，发出一阵锐利的尖叫。

说完他就清醒了，仿佛理智在宣泄之后终于归位。  
对樱冢护大喊大叫不是个明智的选择。说不定他会被再次折断手腕，对于曾经被暴力对待过，他其实不怎么觉得疼，反而有种疏解感，就算暴力也好，因为对他与对别人是不一样的，便心下总是多生几分欢喜。  
他总是记得那时候的感觉，那个人手心里的温度。  
他会记得，他们也曾亲密过。  
他回忆起那时候的事，也不觉得痛苦，也或许痛苦尽头才是疏解不了的执念。

他多半是病了，心病了。

樱冢护似乎被震惊到了，他的猎物总是偶尔会做出一些他所意料之外的行为。  
他难得地提起了兴趣，他微微俯身，用那只掐着未点燃香烟的手，抬起他漏网猎物的下巴。

“你在期待些什么呢，昴流君？”

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

04.

——期待什么呢？

他站在那里，就像他曾经站在新宿的手术室外一样，不知所措。被诩为皇家最优秀阴阳师的大脑此时一片空白，茫然地像是个走丢的孩子。

男人只是看着他。

是他求而不得、爱而不知。  
他的心早已破破烂烂。  
纵使如此，他也无法说出口，那样的爱意快要将他烧伤。

最终，男人微微吐出一口气。  
然后便不再管他，就像他是个装饰品或是别的什么东西，自顾自地去了浴室。

——

盛夏的夜，热浪尚未散去，暧昧的气息在空气中流淌。

等他也洗了澡出来，便看到这样一幕：男人穿着浴衣，倚靠在窗边，点了一根烟不知道在想什么。  
看到他过来，男人随手熄了烟，就像那个兽医曾经会做的那样。昴流想起以前的事，这个人从未在他和北都面前吸过烟。

“你不需要这样做。”反正也都只是骗人而已，他闭上眼，声音微微带了鼻音，“我并不讨厌烟味。”  
“昴流君现在也会吸烟吧？”男人抚摸着烟盒上的蓝白纹路，“对身体不好哦……”

这就算对身体不好了吗？  
他模模糊糊地想着，尼古丁偶尔会麻痹神经，这才是对他身体最好的东西，如果没有这个，他恐怕连最简单的夜晚入眠都办不到。

男人真的又重新打起一根烟，他靠近过来，十分自然地帮对方点上，动作娴熟，就好像他早已习惯了这样做。男人吐出一口烟圈儿，女烟淡淡的酸茶味儿扑鼻而来。他深吸了一口气，是熟悉的气味，萦绕在他记忆里将近十年。

“我喜欢这个味道。”他忍不住开口。  
“什么味道？”男人眯着眼睛看他，嘴角微微勾了个弧度，却并没有什么温度。  
他这才回过神来，自己把心中所想直接说了出来，只好硬着头皮解释道，“mild seven的味道。”

“喔……”男人拉长了尾音，而后凑在他耳边，“有多喜欢？”  
他们离得太近了，这让他应激性地绷紧了身体，就像是被狐狸盯上的兔子一样，动弹不得。  
“是习惯了它的味道一时留恋，还是……”男人从后面绕过他的脖颈，掌心的纹路拂过他因心跳加速而泛起褶皱的皮肤，“离不开它？”

他像是未经人事的稚子，表现地惊惶而失措。  
他似乎完全应付不了现在的状况。

“昴流君，你想过没有……”男人用那只未拿烟的手揽过他的腰，把他按进自己怀里，在他耳边留下一串带着烟草味的气，“如果它带来的只有痛苦呢？”  
他整个人被桎梏住，但他还是摇了摇头。

“既然如此，”男人这么说着，“那就来试试看吧。”

他完全没反应过这是什么意思。  
下一秒，他就感觉到身后一阵灼烧般的痛——是樱冢护把燃烧着的烟头按在了他的后腰上。

霎时间，情欲混合着痛感一起袭来。  
他只觉得无法宣泄的欲望直冲到大脑皮层。他抬起头，张嘴一口咬在樱冢护的锁骨上。  
他听到对方吃痛的抽气声。  
这个人这一瞬间的示弱，让他感觉到无法言说的满足。

但是所谓的痛苦就是这样的吗？  
这样的感觉，就能算得上是痛苦吗？那他每日每夜在思念和欲望中煎熬，又算得上什么呢？

樱冢护显然不是个在床上处于下风的人，他总是习惯于掌控一切，在任何时候。  
男人按着他的后脑，两个人一起朝沙发倒去。  
“这是你所期望的吗？”  
男人轻轻咬着他的耳垂，缓缓吐息道。

他没有回答。  
灼烧的痛感和被占有的快感同时席卷过他，欲海翻滚，意识早已游离。

像这样的梦境，他自虐般地不去想。  
是亵渎，是堕落。  
是他早已背弃的神灵在嘶鸣。

但他知道自己有多渴望。  
渴望樱冢护的碰触、渴望樱冢护的占有。  
甚至于……渴望来自樱冢护的伤害。

他早已……无法停止。  
他无法控制这样的爱意，这样扭曲的情感。

他的指甲在对方背后划出一道深色的血印。

新鲜的伤口碰触到沙发套上的绒毛，与其说痛，倒不如说痒。  
他拽着男人半开的浴衣领口，挣扎着从沙发上直起身，“星史郎先生……”就像十六岁那年时一样，他用这个名字呼唤他。

男人并未应声，仅余一只的琥珀色眼眸里闪动着一片浓郁深邃，如同来自宇宙最深处的光。  
原来他早已在未通人事之前就被这个人、这双眼所俘获了。

一千年前，有一位诗人说：“当我说出你这个字,我的意思是一百个宇宙。”

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此文已收录于短篇集《不语》（于CP27首发）

05.  
他盯着那个人的眼睛。那种橘色，像是卧室大灯撒下的光，也像是天明时冲破黑暗透出的晨曦。  
遮体的衣服剥落下来，他在对方的审视下微微颤抖。  
那目光让他觉得刺眼，他强迫自己镇定。已经没有退路，他对这个人打开自己的身体。  
他是全然地献祭。  
而那个人也还是只看着他，没有动作。  
在那样的眼神注视下，他甚至感觉欲火焚身。血液冲向大脑，浸入骨血的渴望吞噬了他。全身的细胞都在叫嚣着兴奋，这让他裸露的肌肤都被罩上一层红色，灵魂都在震颤。

樱冢护的眼睛眯起来，似乎觉得有趣，手指在那具年轻的胴体上轻轻擦过，“昴流君，你太紧张了……”

他压抑了太久，那样深沉的欲望一旦被打开，便已是破釜沉舟。毫无预警地，阴阳师揪着樱冢护的衣领，朝那双总是吐不出自己想听的话语的唇上，咬了下去。  
铁锈味溢满口腔，男人捏着他的下巴迫使他松口。缓口气的工夫男人又栖身过来，“昴流君长大了呢！”男人这么说着，似乎是在想以前的事，也似乎只是随口说说，“奶奶知道你这么做吗？”  
但他现在不想听那些冠冕堂皇的话，他已经受够了。这个人最好能现在就杀死自己，他想，或许死在樱冢护床上也是个不错的选择。

樱冢护笑起来，缺失了一只的眼睛让这个笑意染上了冷感。他抬手，阴阳师手背上的标记就立刻迫不及待地亮起来。这似乎取悦到了樱冢护。男人抚摸着属于他的标记，轻轻亲吻了猎物的手背，“昴流君一直是个乖孩子呢！”

标记的位置传来温暖的术的气息，是樱冢护的术。从他少年时代起就一起陪伴着他的，樱冢护留给他的唯一的礼物。那种气息，跟相处了一整年的兽医一样，也与折断自己手腕的杀手一样。  
这个人从来没有变过。改变的是自己。  
眼角有温热的液体流下，连带着胸口也酸涩起来，但手背上那股温暖的力量源泉包容了他，这让他放松下来。紧绷的神经舒缓开，他终于有意识去感受现在的气氛，他一直渴求的就在东西身边，别的任何事都不再有意义。  
他让自己完全陷进这个人怀里，他喜欢这种气息，mild seven混合着这个人的体味，让人欲罢不能。

盛夏的夜里，隐约可以听到蝉鸣，伴随着蛙类的叫声从远处传来。  
他们在沙发上做爱，在地毯上做爱，在阳台上做爱，撕咬、拥抱，仿佛最原始的兽类。  
被进入的时候，阴阳师感觉到樱冢护正抚摸着他后腰被烟头亲吻过的烫伤。多么温柔的恋人啊！阴阳师扬起脖颈，在樱冢护那只浊白的眼上留下一串细密的吻。那里曾经如琥珀一般深邃浓郁，后来也曾缠满绷带。  
感受到眼皮上唾液的湿润，男人爱抚着他后脑的发丝，贴着他的耳边低语，“我还记得那时的感觉，刀刃穿过神经的触感，视线被切断……”  
“不要提这个，求你……”他在男人怀里缩成一团，巨大的痛苦代替了方才的温存，“不要让我再想起来。”那一天，那个时候，他独自一个人守在医院外，而星史郎则躺在手术室里。那种未知的恐惧和自责的痛苦，时至今日，依然让他无法喘息。  
男人拍着他的后背，直到他的呻吟从痛苦再次转化为情欲的灼热。樱冢护进入猎物的体内，与此同时，也在他的锁骨上留下一串暧昧的齿印。  
连带着烟头在他的后腰留下的灼烧痕迹，他的身上已经留下了太多樱冢护的记号，从一开始，猎人就标记好了猎物。之后的事，也只不过是心血来潮的游戏而已。  
不只是身体，就连心底都被打上了记号。

最后，他想起北都，他把自己更深地埋进凶手怀里，仿佛心底最柔软的部分都被包裹。泪水毫无自觉地模糊了他的眼睛，他埋在男人肩头，像个走失的孩子，控诉道：“北都不在了，你也离开了……你不在那里，我找不到你……”  
男人抬起他的头，俯身亲吻掉他眼角的泪，温柔地仿佛最完美的恋人，“别哭，北都看到会伤心的。”  
昴流看着那个善于伪装的男人，早已不再清澈的祖母绿在水汽的浸润下又重新显现出少年时的通透，仿佛只一瞬间，曾经困扰着他的那些梦魇便消失殆尽，“星史郎先生……”

猎人早就定好了规则。而他呢？  
他只是义无反顾地，扑向了猎枪。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

06.

醒来的时候，樱冢护并不在身边。  
他在客厅里转了一圈也没看到人，对方似乎是已经出门了，倒是一点没觉得把自己家留给来自皇家宿敌不太明智。  
既然主人家都不在意，他也干脆来之泰然，不去想樱冢护一大早外出干嘛。他现在全身没一处舒服的，特别是一夜纵情的屁股和后腰的烫伤，都在叫嚣着不爽。他只想赶紧先去浴室洗个澡。

清洗的时候，他从浴室的落地镜看到后腰被烟头灼烧的那处已经结痂，痛感几乎散尽，只剩下一点皮肉愈合中的细痒。  
那个深色的痕迹并不觉得突兀，仿佛它原本就该在那里，就好像那个人所赐予他的一切，不讲道理，又理所当然。  
他看到垃圾桶里扔掉的mild seven的空盒，回忆着那支烟头被按上后腰的感觉，痛感跟高潮一起来临，连带着痛楚也像是在蜜糖里被浸染过一样。那个人只抽这个牌子的烟，他用他钟爱的香烟在他身上戳下记号。像这种事实，也刺激着他的神经。  
热水冲洗掉一身疲惫，他看到洗漱台上放了一管烫伤药膏，他拿在手里转了两圈，最后，拧开盖子，扭着身子给自己上药。  
那个人，真是个很温柔的人不是吗？

他从浴室里出来的时候，正巧碰到樱冢护回来。  
看到对方出现，他应激反应一般着急上前，却被椅子绊了一下，一个踉跄。从小时候就是这样了，他一向对这种细节处理不来。  
刚进门的男人风衣还没来得及挂好，就眼疾手快地接住他，“都这么多年了，你一点也没变啊……”男人像哄小孩子似的，一边说着还一边从口袋里摸出一个彩色的盒子——是一罐糖果，从里面挑了一颗，剥掉糖衣，塞进他嘴里。  
“我已经长大了……”  
“昨天晚上，”男人重新整理好自己的风衣，挂在衣帽架上，“我就已经很清楚你长大成人了。”  
这话过于暧昧，成功地让他的脸变成熟透了的苹果的颜色。  
人类在天亮之后提及夜晚的事总显得羞于出口。

“甜吗？”樱冢护问。  
他点点头。糖果在舌尖化出的糖水浸满口腔，他不嗜甜，但是糖果是甜的并不只是它本身的问题。  
“要再来一颗吗？”  
他继续点头。  
“感到痛的时候可以吃甜的。”樱冢护又剥了一颗递过来，顺便还给自己剥了一颗，“这是今天的工作对象送的，临死前送了我一罐糖果。”  
他早就察觉到了，樱冢护的身上带着的那股新鲜的血腥气。嘴里的糖果变成苦味，他微微吐出一口气，“你杀人了吗？”  
“因为我是樱冢护啊！”男人把糖果罐子随手扔到茶几上，“昨天的那个女人，还记得吗？她委托我杀死自己。”  
昴流一时震惊，樱冢护必然不是慈善机构，没听说会协助自杀。  
男人并无意详细解释，只是随口评价道：“就算是到了末日，依然会有人想要掌控自己的命运，那个女人想要用自己的方式死去。”

“说起来，北都也是我……”樱冢护总是很清楚如何才能伤害到这个人，毫无预兆地，凶手突然这么开口，“北都也是自己选择的死亡方式呢！”  
“不要提她……”昴流出声打断，“跟北都有什么关系……”  
樱冢护看着他，似乎对他的反应很感兴趣。  
“现在是你和我的事……”阴阳师不再畏惧对方那只眼，他看着他，认真地说，“星史郎先生，现在是我跟你，只有我们两个人……我们做了那样的事……”  
樱冢护好像再次被他震惊到了，片刻的惊诧之后，又笑起来，似乎心情很好。所以说，有趣的猎物真的很重要，这或许也是他到现在都还对这位皇家少主保持兴趣的原因吧。不再去看阴阳师，他绕过这个孩子，从茶几旁的柜子里翻找着什么。  
“你要做什么？”昴流的思维还停留在刚才北都的话题，他并不能很好地应付这个男人的心血来潮。  
樱冢护从柜子里抽出一条围裙，耐心地解答：“昴流君，永远不要虐待你的胃。而现在，我要开始做早餐了。”

哦天哪，樱冢护竟然在系着围裙做早餐。  
他不是没有见过有这个人在厨房忙碌的样子，只是……他好像已经遗忘了这种感觉。  
男人见他一副踌躇的样子，更起了逗弄他的心情，“放心吧，我不会收你钱的。”他指了指自己的围裙，那上面织着一行字：亲吻你的大厨就可以获得点心。看清之后，昴流突然脸红，但是他再没有犹豫，或许是接吻的感觉实在是太美妙了。  
猎物向猎人献上了虔诚的吻。

没有突发的地震、没有结界被破坏，真是和平的一天。  
在盛夏难得的凉爽清晨中，伴随着逐渐散去的霞光，樱冢护和他的猎物一起分享了早餐。  
在这样的气氛下，就连最胆小的怯懦者也会积聚起勇气。  
“星史郎先生，我喜欢你。”阴阳师突然说，“我们交往吧！”

夏天真的是个非常适合恋爱的季节啊！

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来真的打算BE的，因为夏天总会过去嘛！然后正好时令也是冬天。但是昴流君好像比较努力，一路写下来就不受控制地HE了hhh
> 
> 最后，我想要长评qaq

**Author's Note:**

> *其实我立了个flag，如果夏天结束前能写完的话就he，写不完的话就be(///▽///)


End file.
